


Over The Love of You

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Mini Prompts [30]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Superhusbands/Stony, Exhibitionism, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little fluffy towards the beginning and end, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers take a day off to go to the beach and Loki and Natasha can't help but sneak away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Love of You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for IDamnLoveOrange on Tumblr, who wanted a little Blackfrost at the beach! Hope this is what you were looking for, darling! Title comes from the song Over The Love by Florence + The Machine, and I hope you enjoy it!

Despite his initial misgivings, perhaps the deserted beach wasn’t a bad place to spend an afternoon, especially since it and the land within the next three miles of it had been cleared out and rented for the Avengers personal use. The forecast had predicted it would be sunny enough all weekend, which had been what prompted Steve to ask the inhabitants of the Avengers tower, and the breeze coming from the water was cool and splendid against his skin.  He’d been slathered with sunscreen, had a glass of Stark’s finest scotch on the rocks in hand (not that the man knew that Loki had pilfered the bottle, of course), and his green eyes were staring out at the goddess playing with a small child in the water.  Her face was absolutely transformed; normally stoic, Loki would’ve had to work at her for hours to get her to smile the way she did at young Peter, Tony and Steve’s adopted son, as she threw the beach ball to him for him to catch.  The child did so, grinning and babbling on about the wind currents and how strong he was when he threw the ball, cracking the occasional joke that proved Tony Stark’s humor could be learned, and Natasha couldn’t have looked any happier.  

The thought warmed his heart, pressing a smile to his lips.  He wondered many a time about researching the ability to undo what had been done to her reproductive organs, whether or not he should even broach the topic with her, and seeing her interact with the small boy gave him a little more hope she might be responsive.  He wanted more children, if he was honest with himself, and now that he had at least a steady living situation on Midgard as he helped atone for his sins by repairing the city (both from his own attacks and from every other one that followed) he thought they might be able to pull it off.  

An hour or so later, after Nat had surrendered Peter’s attention to his Father, Steve, and she was coming back to sit along side him on his towel, he pulled her into his arms and whispered for her to follow him in a few minutes.  Without another word, shooting her his most playful smile as an explanation, he stood and excused himself.  Not that anyone was listening: Thor, Clint, and Bruce were wrapped up in a deep conversation, and Stark was watching, eyes gleaming, as he watched his son and husband play in the cold waters, standing to likely go join them.  Neither Loki nor Natasha would be missed, which Loki was planning on when he disappeared into the few trees that separated the beach from the city.  There was at least half a mile of shaded and grass covered sand before they would hit the road and city life, and it was here that Loki conjured a soft blanket and sat down after he’d spread it out.  The sun filtered gently through the trees, the air at least ten degrees cooler here than out in the sun, and a few minutes later--as explained--Natasha pushed her way over towards him.  She had an easy smile across her lips, one eyebrow rising as she watched him beckon her closer.  

“Well isn’t this romantic?” She half teased, moving to sit beside him.  He pulled her onto his lap, pressing kisses to the back of her scalp while his hands worked at the nerves in her back.  She gave a low moan, coming apart under his skilled fingers, soft despite all the work he’d been doing, putting just enough pressure on the right muscles so that she was sure she’d never be tense again.  

“I love you,” he murmured against her pale skin, making her shiver.  His hand roved over the deep green two piece she wore, unable to stop himself from undoing the ties around her neck and around her back.  What was more, she didn’t stop him, allowing him to remove the thin barriers of clothing as she turned around to straddle his lap.  Her lips found his and pushed past them, searching his mouth as she coaxed him to full hardness.  Not wasting any time, she moved the fabric of her bathing suit bottom, slipped his shorts down around his knees and sank down atop him.  They both stilled, her body shaking atop his with the effort to not shout.  They’d gotten one too many complaints while living in the tower about how loud they could be, and especially when they were out in public Loki figured they’d better keep it toned down.  That was no easy feat, he found out, when Natasha ground her hips against his the way she did, and instead he busied his mouth with her ample breasts, kissing and sucking every inch of available skin under she melted in his fingertips.  When she’d had enough of that she pushed him down and swiveled herself around so her backside was facing his.  The different position made him gasp and bite down hard on the pointer finger on his left hand, eyes screwed up while she worked him up.  She was pulling out the stops and if he didn’t know any better she was trying to make him shout.  When she looked back at him, the smallest of challenging smirks on her face, he knew he’d hit the nail on the dot.  

The little harlot.  

Rising to the challenge, he undid the ties at either side of her bikini, stilling her for a moment so she could raise slightly onto her legs and he could remove the fabric, before he thrust himself upwards and hard enough into her that she gasped before covering up her mouth.  

“Damn you,” she groaned as he picked that same ferocity and speed back up, grunting with the effort not to shout himself.  She started to keen, low and quiet and needy, leaning forward so her breasts laid almost flat against his legs.  He smirked and stuck one of his own fingers into his mouth, wetting it quite a bit before leading it closer to the pucker of her ass.  It had been one of the few indulgences she trusted him, and him alone, with, and knowing that it made her go crazy he slowly breached her with his finger.  She stilled above him, cupping her hands around her mouth to stop herself from shouting in surprise.

“Relax my love,” he purred, and a moment later the tight ring of muscle did just that, allowing him better access.  A second finger joined her, this time wetted with magic as he grew impatient, trying to stretch her out as wide as he possibly could to keep her from the pain of it all.  The dual sensation, of being full, made her moan and shiver atop him, but still she refused to scream, refused to give in, so he knew he’d have to do better than just playing with her ass.  

He pulled himself from her center with a low growl and cry of dismay.  She turned her head, eyes wide and curious, but when he laid her on her back a moment later, hiking her legs and hips up to press the tip of himself to her backside, she grinned widely and planted her legs on his shoulders.  

“You’re not gonna make me scr--.” The last words were cut off with a short, breathless gasp as he sank inch by inch into her, the slow stretch and burn of him breaching her making them both speechless.  Even with magic there was a slight burn to the motions, but neither seemed to care much as Nat ground her hips harder against him and he started to meet her thrust for thrust.  His thumb pressed to her clit, rubbing it ferociously as he sped her towards an orgasm, and though she was biting down on the hand she’d forced over her own mouth the shortest of screams left her lips as she felt her orgasm sneak up on her and crash over her as surely as the waves crashed over the shore.  

“Nat?”  It was Clint that called out to the pair of them just as Loki was meeting his own orgasm, his release triggered by the way her body had seized him tight and not let him go.  She was perfect and he whispered that against her knees as he kissed his way down her thighs, pulling from her a moment later.  

“Go away, Clint,” she shouted back, still breathless and wide eyes as she stared up at Loki.  

“We’re doing that again when we get home.  And again the moment you can,” she muttered, sitting slowly once he pulled out of her so she could kiss him.  

“Whatever you say,” he promised, grinning and stroking the side of her face.

Moments later they redressed and walked back out to where the rest of their group was.  Thor’s face was smug as he stuck out a hand to Clint, and the archer grudgingly paid up.  

“I know my brother far better than you think, Agent Barton,” Thor boasted, and Clint just snorted, rolling his eyes as he turned away, murmuring how Thor was a show off.  Loki hadn’t stopped grinning, his fingers intertwined with Nat’s.  

“When we get home there are a few things I’d like to talk to you about--between making love, of course,” he teased, kissing her cheek before she was called over by Peter, the child none the wiser to what just went on.  Nat’s gaze was puzzled but she nodded.  

“Sure.  Whatever you want, Loki,” she promised, squeezing his fingers before releasing and striding quickly towards the young boy.  Loki could only help she felt the same when he proposed to her what he’d been contemplating earlier.  

 


End file.
